


Do Not Open Until Christmas 2: A Rose for Christmas.

by DocGyara



Series: Holiday Hijinks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Goats, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Laughter, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Oujosama, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Tongues, Whipping, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Tom and Melinda had big plans for this Christmas. They both discovered a fetish for pregnancy after their experience with Mistress K the krampus dominatrix last year, and they hoped this year would be even better. But things might not exactly go the way they had planned for.
Series: Holiday Hijinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701163
Kudos: 26





	Do Not Open Until Christmas 2: A Rose for Christmas.

Christmas was rapidly approaching, and all Tom could think about was his experience last year. A rather rough night with a dominatrix named K who turned out to be a magical creature and left him pregnant with quintuplets. It was all Melinda's doing, of course. Her reckless attempts at magic are what summoned the krampus. But Tom had no complaints, it had opened his eyes to a whole new world, he was fixated on magical pregnancy and he had to do it again. Melinda found that she enjoyed it as much as her then-roommate and now-boyfriend had, and she was determined to help him live out his fantasy.

The preceding year had some successes, Easter was particularly fun for both of them, but it was mostly failures. However, the pair knew that the colder the days got, the easier it would be to conjure winter spirits, and the one they had in mind wouldn't disappoint. Melinda now knew the proper method for calling a krampus and she even knew how to call on Mistress K by name. 

Once night had fallen, Melinda got to work. Lighting a candle, chanting, burning a piece of paper with an invocation on it. She knew she wasn't a real witch, but she was good enough at this style of magic to get the job done.

Tom anxiously looked over Melinda's shoulder. "Is it done yet? Is it gonna work this time?"  
"Yes, everything is in place, your krampus should be arriving any time now." She replied.  
Tom rubbed his hands in anticipation. "I can't wait to see what Mistress K does to me tonight"  
"And I can't wait to see you with a big belly again. This time you'll be all mine to play with."

The two didn't have long to wait before there was a knock at the door. Tom was only expecting one visitor, and he dashed to the door, opening it wide and greeting her, already completely undressed.

"Mistress K! I've been very naughty all year and I'm ready for my punishment!"  
"Uh, I'm sorry, there's been some changes this year." The person at the door responded meekly.

Tom looked down at the figure, significantly shorter than the one who visited last year. The woman was roughly five feet tall, with black hair with red highlights, oversized glasses and a heavy cape that covered her entire body.

"You're not Mistress K." Tom said flatly.  
"N-no, I'm not. M-my name is Rose. K took this year off, she's on maternity leave with her girlfriend."  
"I was really hoping to, er, have the full krampus experience again."  
She was clearly nervous. "Oh, um, well, I am a krampus! I was K's apprentice up until this year. With her on leave, I'm covering all of her appointments."  
"Wait, so they sent a trainee? Really?" Tom was incredulous. He felt utterly deflated.  
"I've come prepared! I-I know how to do my job! This is just my first season unsupervised!"  
"Well, come in, I guess." He stepped aside to let the woman in.

Rose walked in, her feet making a clicking noise on the tile floor. Tom shut the door behind her.

"First, I need to confirm your behavior this year. Records don't show you as particularly naughty."  
Tom quickly tried to come up with a response. "Well, uh. Sometimes I eat grapes at the store. And I don't fold laundry right away. And I never tip on tax at a restaurant!"  
"That doesn't really count as naughty. That's kind of, um, average. If you're not deserving, I should probably just leave." She sort of trailed off.  
"Wait! Please! I'll tell the truth! I don't really know if I've been naughty or not. I just really, really enjoyed that Mistress K did to me last year and I wanted to experience again. The sex was amazing and everything that happened after just left me even hornier! That's why I had Melinda do the ritual."

Rose adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Are you telling me that you did next to nothing to deserve this all year, and made your girlfriend do all the work of the ritual, and not only did you summon a krampus just to have a good time, but you tried to summon somebody who was on maternity leave? By name? Then once I got here, you complained that I wasn't who you wanted and then lied to me about your behavior. The arrogance!"  
"I guess that's all true, but, I mean." Tom sort of trailed off.  
"And all of this was just so you could get off to something that's supposed to be punishment?"  
"Uh...yes." Tom responded hesitantly.  
She glared at him with a wicked look in her eyes. "That's, that's...That's the naughtiest thing I've ever heard of!" 

Tom suddenly felt a chill in the air, and took a few steps back, feeling nervous. "I'm...sorry, miss?"  
"Rose." She stepped towards him, her nervous demeanor disappearing. "My name is Rose."  
"Okay, I'm sorry Miss Rose."  
"You're going to call me by my proper title, Mistress Rose!"  
"Yes! Mistress Rose!" He was getting excited, but somehow felt like he was in over his head.  
"I might lack experience, but there's one thing you need to know, you arrogant little human!"  
"Alright, I promise to, um, listen?"  
The krampus removed her glasses and tucked them into a pocket. "Roses have thorns..." She licked her lips. "Naughty boy."

Tom froze in place, starting at the apprentice krampus, not sure how a girl a solid foot shorter than him was this intimidating. He didn't have long to wonder, as Rose pulled off her cape and tossed it aside on one quick motion, revealing what she had under it. The girl was more petite than K, but she made up for it with style. The krampus was wearing a red and black bustier, her cleavage rimmed with small spikes, red leather fingerless gloves and red fishnet stockings. As Tom got an eye full of the woman, her heels turned into cloven foot hooves and a set of four curving horns grew from her head. She grinned at him with a mouth full of very sharp looking teeth.

Mistress Rose licked her lips. "K is far too gentle and forgiving with naughty boys, she's gone soft for having done this so long. I've always taken my job more seriously." She held up a short, multi-tipped whip and cracked it, then shoved it under Tom's chin. "On your knees!"  
"Yes, Mistress Rose!" Tom was in no mood to argue, and quickly got into position.  
She struck him across the shoulders. "Now, lick! Eat my pussy like you mean it, naughty boy!"  
"Yes, Mistress Rose!" He quickly got to work as the krampus commanded. He knew his technique had improved since last year, if Melinda's opinion was to be believed.  
"More, more!" She continued whipping his back. "Work harder!"

Tom continued licking, despite the heavy whipping, dipping his tongue between Mistress Rose's lips and sucking on her clit. The krampus responded with moaning at first and Tom assumed he was doing a good job, but she soon went back to her rough treatment and shouting for more.

Melinda stepped out of her room to see how things were going, only to immediately turn around and go back inside.

"Am I doing a good job, Mistress Rose?" Tom looked up at the krampus.  
"Naughty boys only speak when they're spoken to!" She grabbed him by the hair and shoved his head back down between her legs. "Your job is to lick until Mistress Rose cums!"  
Tom's only response was going back to work, trying his best to please her.

A few more minutes passed, with Mistress Rose continuing to whip Tom's back. But eventually she started to let out a few goat-like bleats.

"MAAAH! You're finally doing good, naughty boy! Now swallow when Mistress Rose finishes, and if you miss even a single drop, we're starting over!"

Tom dutifully obeyed, continuing to lick until Mistress Rose started screaming out in pleasure, squirting into his mouth as she reached a climax. Tom greedily drank down every bit of fluid from the krampus's wet pussy, not letting any hit the floor.

"Mmm, at least you can do one thing right, naughty boy. But you know we're not done yet!"

Mistress Rose placed one cloven hoof on his shoulder and shoved him onto his back. Tom grunted as he tumbled back onto the floor, but didn't have any time to think about it, as the krampus immediately was on top of him, straddling him with her legs and pinning him down, with one of her hands wrapped around his erect cock.

"Mistress Rose, can't we do this on the bed? The floor is kind of hard."  
"Naughty boys who complain get harsher treatment! Now shut up and take it!"

She wasted no time in sliding herself over him, taking every inch of his cock into her wet and waiting pussy, then proceeding to ride him rough and raw, rocking back and fourth on his dick.  
Tom let out a moan, but she just shoved her whip under his chin again.

"Are you going to lay there like a dead fish, or are you going to work for it?!"  
"Yes, Mistress Rose!" He replied, then started thrusting up into the krampus.

Mistress Rose was utterly merciless with Tom's cock, bouncing up and down on it as she ground him into the hard floor. He did his best to keep pace, thrusting his hips and plowing his cock deep into her. It wasn't long before she was moaning and Tom assumed he was doing a good job, but she only started going faster.

He couldn't hold back against treatment this rough, and reached an orgasm, starting to pump cum into Mistress Rose, but if she was enjoying it, she didn't slow down to savor the moment, continuing her furious assault. Finally, Mistress Rose reached a climax, screaming out with another loud bleat. But she was far from finished.

Tom was lost in an utter haze from the furious sex, he didn't know how many times she had made him cum, but eventually she seemed satisfied with her most recent climax, starting to let off on her harsh treatment. He knew he was going to be sore as hell in the morning, but if he was right about what was going to happen next, it would all be worth it.

Mistress Rose lifted herself up, standing over the wet, sweaty and exhausted Tom. She towered over him, her confident attitude making her seem about twice the height she actually was.

"You did a good job to not disappoint Mistress Rose, naughty boy."  
"Does, huff, does that mean I get presents?"  
"Oh yes. Your naughty behavior rates a ten. So that's how many you'll get."  
"T-ten?! It was only five last time!" He felt a bit of panic.  
She held one hand up to her mouth and laughed haughtily. "Ohohohoho! Isn't this what you wanted, naughty boy?"  
"I thought it was, but I didn't expect that!"  
"Well you're expecting now!" Mistress Rose started laughing again. "Ohohoho!"

Tom could feel a pressure building up inside him immediately, it was so intense that it almost hurt and he started to worry about what exactly he had gotten himself into, but he knew there was no going back now. The bloating increased and he looked down at his stomach, it was starting to visibly swell. This could only mean he was pregnant again, just like last year. Pregnant with the babies of a krampus dominatrix.

He moaned as his belly rapidly grew, swelling and getting bigger by the second. His pregnancy progressing further and further. It wasn't long before he looked big enough to be full term, but the growth didn't stop there. He kept getting even bigger and heavier. He felt weighed down by the sheer size of his pregnant belly.

Tom groaned as the pressure only got stronger. "It's still happening! How big am I going to get?!"  
"I told you, naughty boy. You're getting ten presents. That's the most I'm allowed to give out at once. If it was up to me you'd be getting twelve, or even thirteen!" She laughed again.

Tom felt completely helpless, already pinned down beneath his massive pregnant belly as it only got larger. It finally seemed to slow to a stop, leaving him with a belly twice the size of the one he had last year. If Mistress Rose was telling the truth, he was pregnant with ten babies, and he certainly looked big enough to be. He looked at his belly, it was so huge and round, with a popped out belly button, like the cherry on top of a mound of ice cream.

"Oh god, I'm gigantic! I can't believe that I'm so pregnant!" As if on cue, he felt the babies inside him start to move. Judging by the strength of their kicks, they definitely had the same goat legs of the woman who had just impregnated him. "I can feel them! Are there really ten?!"

"That's right, naughty boy." Mistress Rose put a hand on his baby bump, rubbing it and playing with his belly button. "You're nothing but my breeder boy now, with a big breeder boy belly." She let out another haughty laugh and slapped him on his massive pregnant belly. "And just so you don't forget..."

She ran a sharp-nailed finger across his swollen midsection, tattooing the words "Do Not Open Until Christmas" on Tom's belly, then she punctuated it with a drawing of a rose.

"I'll see you again soon, naughty boy. Ohohoho!" 

Satisfied with her handiwork for the night, Mistress Rose disappeared in a puff of smoke, her haughty laughter echoing in her wake.

Tom laid on the floor, exhausted and not sure if he could walk with his belly full of ten babies.

Eventually, Melinda poked her head out from her room. "Is the crazy goat lady gone?"  
"Yes, she's gone." He sighed.  
She walked over to him. "I didn't think you'd get someone even more wild this time."  
"Well, I've got the bruises and the belly to prove it."  
Melinda looked him over. "Oh wow, you're totally huge. You've never been this big before."  
"She said it was ten this time." He struggled to sit up.  
She reached down towards him. "Here, let me help you up, if you can stand, that is."

With his girlfriend's help, the heavily pregnant man managed to get onto his feet. He was a bit wobbly and unstable from the weight of the ten new babies, but at least he was standing.

Melinda looked down at Tom's belly with a slightly hungry look in her eyes.  
"Can I touch it? I mean, I know you'll let me, but it would be rude to not ask."  
"Yes, fine. You can touch my belly."

Melinda giggled happily and put both hands on her boyfriends massive baby bump, starting to slowly rub. Tom sighed, it was nice to have a gentle touch after what the krampus had done with him.

Melinda smiled. "If you like what I can do that much, why don't we go back to your bedroom?"  
"No way! I need to sleep for like, a whole day after all that rough treatment."  
"Oh fine, but I did all the work studying the ritual and doing the conjuring, this big belly is for me to enjoy." 

She kept rubbing his belly. Melinda's hands were so soft, and they carefully caressed his pregnant belly, and the skin was sensitive from being stretched so tight, it felt so good he couldn't help but let out a small moan. 

Tom sighed. "Tomorrow, I promise. We'll do whatever you want after I sleep."  
"Alright, but don't break your word unless you want to start being naughty for next year!"  
Tom laughed a bit. "I wont, I won't! Just let me get some rest."  
"If you say so." Melinda pecked her pregnant boyfriend on the cheek.

Tom started waddling back to his room and managed to get onto the bed, making a futile attempt at covering his massive pregnant belly with his blanket before trying to get into the most comfortable position for his size. It was difficult with his new burden, but he eventually settled in and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Tom found himself being shaken awake by Melinda.  
"Mmph. Lemme rest. I'm pregnant." He grumbled.  
"It's already noon, you slept past breakfast and you're about to sleep past lunch."  
"I don't want to. This belly is heavy and I'm tired." He whined in response.  
She yanked the sheets off of him. "Get up! Take a shower to freshen up then I'll cook my favorite pregnant man lunch."  
Tom pouted, trying to act cute for his girlfriend. "How many pregnant men do you know?"  
"Just one, but he's still my favorite." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Shower. Now."  
"I don't know how you expect me to wash all of this." He grabbed his belly and shook it at her.  
"Well, if you're going to act helpless, I'll get in there with you and help you get squeaky clean."  
"Now, that's a good reason to get out of bed." He grinned.

Melinda helped Tom get to his feet, and undressed herself as he got into the shower, quickly joining him after. Their apartment had only one shower, but fortunately it was gigantic, big enough to fit them both, even with Tom's pregnant belly. Tom enjoyed the feeling of the warm water washing over him on the cold morning, especially way it rolled down his sensitive belly in droplets. 

He started washing his face and hair as Melinda went to work on his belly. She soaped it up first, making lather as she slowly caressed his massive baby bump, exploring every inch with her hands. She had missed out on getting to play with a pregnant man the first time and she wasn't going to miss one second of enjoying her boyfriend's pregnancy this time. Afterwards, she took the shower wand and rinsed it off.

"I need some help with my legs, too. I can't quite reach them. Or even see them, really."  
Melinda giggled. "You should be glad that I'm here to take care of you."

The two finished washing off the rest of Tom's body, Melinda finishing by running a hand up the pregnant man's inner thigh, and taking his dick in her hands. It was already hard.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you? The pregnancy and the special treatment."  
"Uh, yeah." He said, a little bit embarrassed. "It's everything I wanted all year."  
"Well, it would be awful to let this nice, firm piece of morning wood go to waste."  
"I'm not sure what you've got in mind, but I'm up for it if you are."  
"Oh, I can tell just how up you are, Tom. And I'm thinking of going down." She smirked.

Melinda got down on her knees in the shower, carefully so she didn't slip, then reached up and started playing with Tom's cock again, but she couldn't quite get into the right position.

"Uh, darling. Could you lift your belly up? I can't reach."  
"What? Really? Is it in the way?"  
"You look at how big that baby bump is and ask me that question again."  
"Oh. I guess you're right." Tom did his best to heave up his belly and all ten babies inside.  
"Perfect, now, let me see what I can do for my favorite pregnant man and his big, horny cock."

Melinda immediately went to work, wrapping her lips around Tom's dick and taking in every inch. Tom moaned, keeping his belly lifted out of the way as Melinda sucked on his cock. Being pregnant made him so much hornier than usual and he didn't really know why, but he desperately wanted to get off. Melinda was usually happy to blow her boyfriend, but seeing him with that giant, swollen belly, his skin stretched tight and belly button popped into an outie, it all just made her even more ready to go.

Tom tried to hold out against Melinda, but she was way too good with her mouth. He could feel himself getting close, moaning as he approached a climax. This only made Melinda suck harder, she knew exactly how to get her boyfriend off, pregnant or not. Tom felt that spark of pleasure that ran through his body as he finally orgasmed, cumming in Melinda's mouth as pleasure washed over him. She happily took every drop he had to offer, swallowing as she always did and finishing up by licking his dick clean. The pleasure made Tom feel a bit weak, but he managed to stay on his feet, but he couldn't resist letting his belly drop back down when she was done.

Melinda sat up and put her hands on Tom's belly. The water still running down it, giving it a bit of a shine. She pressed the side of her face into it and happily rubbed with her hands, sighing contently. 

Tom put his hands on top of hers. "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten, it's exactly what I wanted."  
"Hey now, I didn't just do this for you. This is for both of us to enjoy. The krampus won't be back to collect her babies until Christmas Eve. We've got plenty of time to have fun with this big belly."  
"Well, I don't know what else you have in mind, but I'm game." The pregnant man said.  
Melinda giggled. "Oh, I've got plenty of ideas for experimentation. This belly might be my gift to you, but your gift to me is letting me do anything and everything I want to do with it."  
"Right. Absolutely anything." Tom wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into, but there was no going back now.  
"Good. Now let's dry you off. I promised my favorite pregnant man I'd make him some lunch."

The two got out of the shower, drying themselves off. Melinda quickly tossed on some clothes with Tom barely managing to get on a pair of stretch pants. Melinda got to work preparing their meal, she said that he had missed breakfast, but she still made him his favorite early morning meal anyway, french toast and bacon. He happily ate up, not knowing what Melinda had planned, but he was sure that would need as much energy as he could get.

Melinda insisted on spending the afternoon on the couch, cuddling with her pregnant boyfriend. Caressing his swollen belly and kissing it, spending as much time close to it as she could. Tom absolutely loved all the attention she was giving him, nothing felt better than the way she touched his belly with those soft, gentle hands. Occasionally, she took a break from lavishing affection on his baby bump, and spent some time sharing passionate kisses with him. The two just relaxed, enjoying their time together and not caring how much much time went by.

Eventually, as the day wore on, Melinda left Tom alone on the couch and went to make dinner. He was happy to have a bit of time to himself, stretching out on the couch and getting as comfortable as he could, despite being pregnant with ten babies, krampuses or not. Dinner eventually came and was even better than the breakfast-lunch hybrid. Another of his favorite meals, chicken cordon bleu. Melinda had really spent the whole day utterly spoiling him.

Once dinner had settled, Melinda went back to work on Tom's pregnant belly, kissing and even starting to lick it and suck on his outie belly button just a little bit.

"I've given you a whole day to recover from what that krampus did to you. You're all mine now and you owe me. Big time."  
"Uh, how big, exactly?" Tom knew what was probably coming next, but he felt the need to ask.  
"Full term with ten babies big." She giggled. "I want you, Tom. All of you. I want my favorite pregnant man to fuck me, as hard as he can."

Melinda patted Tom's massive belly softly, then rubbing it and kissing him full on the lips.

"I want you to put that pregnant body to work for me. Is that clear?"  
"If that's what you want, I'm happy to do my best, Melinda."  
"Good, now get up. Your bed has more room than the couch, we'll have our fun there."  
"Right!" The heavily pregnant man struggled to stand up. "Could I get a hand?"  
"You're so cute when you're helpless, darling." Melinda helped Tom get to his feet. "Now hurry up and get into the bedroom!"

Tom started waddling towards his room, and Melinda urged him on with a quick slap on the ass, making him move a bit faster, with her following close behind. When he got to the bed, he started to climb into it before Melinda stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Laying down in bed?" Tom answered, slightly confused.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to let you stay on your back while I do all the work. You're gonna be on top."  
"Uh, that's gonna be kinda awkward with this in the way." He pointed to his swollen pregnant belly.  
Melinda giggled. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Melinda quickly stripped and dived onto the bed while Tom somehow got his pants off. Melinda sprawled out on the bed and spread her legs, waiting for Tom to start.

"Hurry up, I want to get fucked by my favorite pregnant man."  
Tom looked down at her past his belly. "I'll do my best, despite my condition."  
"Oh yeah. I want to feel that big pregnant belly pressed up against me as you drive that hard cock deep into me. I want you to give me everything you got, then keep going."

Tom was already hard just from looking at Melinda, and he could tell she was wet and ready. There was no way he would let himself disappoint her, so he was going to do his best. He grabbed her hips and rammed his cock into her, his pregnant belly pressed close against her just like she asked. Melinda moaned, she was getting exactly what she wanted. Tom continued, thrusting his hips as he plunged his dick into her pussy as deep as he could get it, even with the massive mound of flesh that was his midsection in the way.

Melinda kept moaning, loving this treatment from Tom, especially the way his belly rubbed against her body when he thrusted. She had been waiting for this and the payoff was just as good as she had hoped. She was almost surprised that he was managing this well despite being pregnant with ten babies, but she certainly wasn't going to ask any questions now.

Melinda's breathing was heavy. "That's right, that's right, plow me hard with that pregnant cock!"

Tom was happy to obey his girlfriend, thrusting away with his hips as he rammed his cock into her. Melinda's moaning only got louder and Tom knew she was getting close to the edge, so he put in his best effort to speed up and fuck her at full force, pregnant belly or not. Melinda's moaning turned into screaming as she was finally pushed over the edge, pleasure rocking her entire body as Tom drove her to a body shaking orgasm.

Melinda laid on the bed for a few seconds while she waited to regain her senses, Tom had slowed down to catch his breath. She soon looked up at her pregnant boyfriend.

"What are you doing? I told you I wanted everything! Now keep on fucking me, you dumb pregnant jerk!"  
"Yes, anything you say!"

Tom didn't think twice about following orders, going back to pounding away at Melinda. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting close. Something about being pregnant made his whole body more sensitive, and it took a lot of effort to hold back with his cock this deep in Melinda's pussy, but with her demanding he give her everything, he couldn't stop himself.

Tom drove his cock as deep as it would go into Melinda, tightening his grip on her hips and he reached an orgasm. Pleasure took complete control of his body, everything was a haze as he pumped hot cum into her body. Melinda's muscles tightening around him, milking him for every last drop he had. Tom's whole body was left feeling almost limp after cumming that hard. 

"Okay, okay." His breathing was very heavy. "I just need a break."  
Melinda giggled. "That was fun! Not many girls can say they made a pregnant man cum inside!"  
"Huff. Now I just want to ask exactly how many, huff, pregnant men you've heard of."  
"Not that many. But only one of them matters. My darling big-bellied boyfriend and my favorite pregnant man. I love you, Tom. I love you without that belly, but it just makes you so much sexier!"  
"I love you too, Melinda. Thanks for finding a way to get me knocked up. It's a dream come true."  
She giggled again. "You're so sweet. Now get back to fucking me with that pregnant cock."

The pair spent the rest of the night making love. Melinda was surprised that Tom had as much stamina as he did. He was never short on energy, but being pregnant seemed to just make him that more passionate. The next few hours were full of vigorous sex between the couple, with occasional breaks to rest and cuddle, before eventually getting back to fucking before they finally went to bed.

The next few days proceeded mostly the same. Melinda doting on her pregnant boyfriend and taking every opportunity to feel up his belly. Tom, meanwhile, did his best to satisfy her whenever things got especially frisky between them, which it often did. The two of them experimenting with a different positions and a few new techniques to take full advantage of Tom's massive pregnant belly.

Eventually, Christmas Eve arrived and they knew their fun was going to come to an end. Tom wasn't looking forward to giving birth, but it was small price to pay for all the moments he had shared with Melinda. The two cuddled on the couch as they waited for midnight, Melinda savoring the remaining time she had left with her boyfriend's giant baby bump.

When the clock struck twelve exactly, there was a knock at the door and they both knew who it was. With Tom pinned under his massive belly, Melinda was the one to answer the door. On the other side was a short, unassuming woman in all-concealing cape.

"Um, Hello! I'm Rose! I'm here to complete the punishment for Tom and collect the babies."  
Melinda blinked. "Oh, well. He's inside, in the living room. We've been...expecting...you?"  
"Thank you." She nodded. "May I come in?"  
"Yes, of course." Melinda stepped aside to let the woman in.

Melinda wasn't quite sure that this was the same woman she overheard a week ago. But she knew that looks could be deceiving when it came to magical creatures. Rose's feet clicked on the tile as she walked inside and made her way over to Tom, who was stretched out, laying on the couch.

"Hello Tom. How has your punishment been?"  
"Well, I haven't seen my feet in a week, I'm barely able to walk, barely able to sleep and my back has been sore 24/7. I'd say it's going pretty well."  
"Oh, that's good them. I'm glad it's going awfully for you."  
"Right, well. I guess I should give birth now."  
"Well, not quite yet. I need to make sure you're prepared. Do you feel sorry for what you did?"  
"I guess so? I promise to, not, uh..." Tom trailed off.  
She huffed. "You were naughty for recklessly conjuring a magical being for such a self reason!"  
"Yes. That. I'm sorry for that. I promise not to do it again."  
"You, you, you...Naughty boy! You learned nothing! You need more punishment!"  
Tom's eyes went wide. "Hey, look! I learned my lesson, just get these babies out of me!"  
"Naughty boys don't get to complain!" She glared at him. "Remember that Mistress Rose is in charge!"

Rose tossed aside her cape, rapidly shifting to her krampus form again and cracking her multi-tipped whip.

Tom gulped. "Wait, maybe we can make a deal!"  
"Naughty boys who don't learn their lesson get extra punishment!" She was on top of him immediately. "You thought you could get away with getting pregnant with my babies for fun, but Mistress Rose gets to have the most fun with the naughty boys she knocks up!"

The krampus stretched out her too-long tongue and started licking Tom's massive pregnant belly. She ran her tongue across every inch of his baby bump, giving special attention to his popped out belly button. Tom didn't know what was going to happen next, but it felt too good, he couldn't resist getting an erection from it.

The krampus straddled the pregnant man. "Mistress Rose is going to have more fun with this naughty boy, then she'll let you have her babies, is that understood?"  
Tom nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress Rose."

Mistress Rose quickly slid herself down over Tom's erect cock, tightening her pussy around it and starting to ride. She had Tom utterly pinned down, and started bouncing up and down on his cock just as mercilessly as she had before. Her treatment was rough, but Tom enjoyed every second of it.

Under such a furious assault from the krampus, it wasn't long before Tom approached the edge. As Mistress Rose drove him closer and closer to a climax, he couldn't do anything to hold back, reaching an orgasm and pouring hot cum into Mistress Rose's body, which greedily took in every drop he could pump into her. His mind was hazy from the pleasure, but he could tell that Mistress Rose was still happily enjoying his cock.

Mistress Rose continued to ride the pregnant man's cock. Tom could tell she was having a good time as her moaning only louder, slowly turning into goat-like bleating as she hit her climax. Mistress Rose let out a goat-like scream as the mind-blowing orgasm rocked her entire body. She started slowing down, taking the time to savor her moment on top of the naughty boy.

Mistress Rose sighed. "You didn't do too bad that time, naughty boy. Mistress Rose is pleased."  
"Does that mean you're going to get these babies out of me now?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not." She lifted herself off of Tom and stood up, placing one hand on his belly.  
"Maybe not? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well. Since you've done this before, you know that Christmas presents can only be delivered on Christmas Eve."  
Tom wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Yeah, that's what Mistress K said last time."  
"Under extreme circumstances, when extra special punishment is called for, we're allowed to leave our little krampus babies inside of a breeder boy's big belly for some extra time."  
Tom was starting to get nervous. "How much extra time, exactly?!"  
"Until next Christmas, of course. It's rarely done, but since you summoned a krampus so frivolously, this situation might call for it, naughty boy."  
"Wait, wait, wait! You can't leave me pregnant like this for a whole year! Not with ten babies like this! I'm already so massive I can barely walk, am I going to get bigger?! There's no way I'll be able to go through with it! Please, Mistress Rose! I want to give birth!"  
"I don't know if you've learned your lesson or not."  
"I have, I promise! I won't summon a krampus just for fun next year!"  
"And what else?"  
"I won't try to request anyone by name?"  
"And what else?!"  
"I'll even tip on tax, I promise! Please just let me give birth!"  
"I want you to say it. Get on all fours and beg me for relief from your burden."  
"Y-Yes, Mistress Rose!"

Tom crawled off of the couch, getting on to his hands and knees on the cold tile, his massive pregnant belly hanging beneath him, pressed up against the floor. He started making his best attempt at pleading.

"Please, Mistress Rose! I swear I've learned my lesson. I don't want to be pregnant anymore and I promise I won't be naughty all year. Please just let me give birth to your babies and I'll be good, I'll be good I promise!"  
Mistress Rose started laughing. "Ohohohoho! It's going to be awfully rough to have ten babies all in one night, naughty boy. Are you sure you can go through with it?"  
"Yes! I'll do it! I don't care how hard it is, I just want this all to be over! Please let me give birth!"  
"Alright then, naughty boy. If this is what you really want."

A wave of pain hit Tom's body, making him scream. He had felt contractions before, but that didn't make them hurt any less. 

"Ungh!" He grunted. "I'm going into labor! C-can you help me get on my back?"  
"No, I don't think so, naughty boy. You're going to give birth in that position."  
"What? Like this? I don't think I can." He screamed as he felt another hard contraction.

Melinda, not sure what to say after having watched all this, tried to interject. "Is there any way I can help him? Maybe I can, uh, catch?"  
Mistress Rose cracked her whip at Melinda. "Do not interfere with his punishment! You're just lucky that you aren't in as much trouble as he is! Besides, every krampus knows how to be a midwife for their own children! Stay out of my way!"  
"Right! Anything you say! You're the boss here!" Melinda took a few steps away. "Sorry, Tom!"

Tom was stuck on the floor as his contractions only got worse. The shocks of pain getting stronger. He had no idea what he was expected to do this time, but he didn't have any more time to think about that as he felt water running between his lets and splattering on the floor.

"My water just broke! I'm really in labor now, there's no stopping it!" He groaned as another contraction hit.  
"I want you to feel every single moment of your punishment, naughty boy. Watching breeder boys in labor was always my favorite part. And even more importantly than that, these are going to be my first babies ever, I can't wait to take them home with me!"  
"Wait, this is all your first?! Hnngh!" Tom grunted in pain. "I can't believe they sent a trainee!"  
Mistress Rose smacked Tom on the back with her whip. "Don't insult me, I'm the one in charge here, new or not!"  
"Y-yes, Mistress Rose!"  
"Good. Now prepare yourself!" The krampus got into a position behind Tom. "You've done this before, naughty boy. You know that all you have to do is push! Now push!"

Tom did as he was told. The pain of labor was intense, and he could feel the sweat running down his face. The first baby was coming right now and he had no choice but to push as hard as he could. It wasn't easy, but eventually he felt the first baby krampus crowning, and with Mistress Rose's help, he gave birth to her first baby.

"Oh, you did a good job, naughty boy! You gave me such a cute little baby! But we're not done. This was only the first one, there's nine more to go!"  
"Do I really have to give birth to nine babies?!"  
Mistress Rose laughed haughtily. "Ohohohoho! You said you wanted to have them all tonight, there's no changing your mind now!"

Tom had no time to complain, feeling more contractions as the next baby was coming. He was fully dilated after the first birth, so his second baby of the night was a bit easier to deliver. The two after that were even easier. Tom was already getting tried, but he still had six babies to go, unless he had already lost count.

Mistress Rose started whipping his back again, making him shout out in pain. "Hurry up and give birth, naughty boy! I want the rest of my babies and I want them now!"  
"This isn't easy, you try giving birth some time!" He snapped back at her.  
She whipped him again. "Naughty boys aren't allowed to complain!"

Tom had no time to respond, as the contractions started up again, his body getting ready to deliver his next baby. His fifth was born, and his sixth not long afterwards. He was getting weak, especially in his knees from being in the position he was on the floor, but he knew that Mistress Rose wouldn't let him go until he had given birth to every last one of her babies.

The contractions continued, each wave of pain hitting Tom's pregnant body as another baby was getting ready to be born. Seven and eight weren't too bad, but by the time nine was coming he was almost completely exhausted. He was an absolute mess, his hair was matted and his body was soaked with sweat, his breathing was heavy and he mostly was just focused on not blacking out.

Tom struggled against his own exhaustion and his body's urge to push, doing his best to give birth with Mistress Rose's help and he finally delivered his ninth and not long after that, his tenth baby. Once the contractions finally stopped, he collapsed on the floor in an absolute heap.

"Was that ten? I lost count. Please don't tell me there's like, three more or something!"  
Mistress Rose laughed. "Oh, no, certainly not. You gave birth to all ten of my little krampus babies. This is my first batch ever, and each one is perfect and cute!"  
"Great, fine. Can I go to bed now?" He rolled over onto his back.  
"Yes, fine. We're done here."

The krampus collected her litter of newborns and carefully loaded them into a wicker basket, then leaned down on top of Tom, whispering in his ear.

"I had a lot of fun with you, naughty boy. If you're looking for a good time again next Christmas, why don't you invoke me and not K? Maybe we'll go to twelve next time."

Tom stared into the middle distance, overwhelmed with exhaustion and not sure how to process what he was just told. 

Rose stood back up. "You may be asked to answer a brief survey about your experience for quality assurance purposes. Please answer truthfully, have a Merry Christmas!"

Rose put the basket on her back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Melinda walked over to him.

"So, is it all over, then?" She asked.  
Tom looked down and saw that the tattoo has vanished along with the krampus. "Yeah, it's over."  
"Was the fun we had worth all the pain she put you through?"  
"I don't think I can say I regret it, but I think for next year, how about you just bake cookies?"  
Melinda giggled. "Okay, instead of buns in your oven, cookies in the kitchen. Got it."

The pair wished each other merry Christmas and retired to their own bedrooms. Melinda planned their breakfast, while Tom quickly drifted off to sleep.

\- - - 

The next day, miles and miles away, on a sunny South American beach. Two heavily pregnant women, one bunny girl and one goat woman, were enjoying their vacation. Well, the bunny girl was trying to enjoy it, at least. Her goat-legged girlfriend was reading work e-mails.

"Are you still checking your messages? We're supposed to be relaxing, K." Lapine whined.  
"I'll be done soon, darling. I got an e-mail about Rose and I need to make sure everything is alright."  
"Rose?" Lapine's ears perked up. "Did she do okay for her first year alone?"  
"Well, according to this, she did an absolutely fantastic job. A perfect five-star rating."  
Lapine smiled brightly. "That's amazing, K! You must be so proud of her!"  
"Oh, I am, darling. I wouldn't have taken this trip with you if I didn't trust my precious little Rose to do anything less but her very best." K let out a haughty laugh.  
"Well now that Christmas season is over, do you promise to take it a bit easier?"  
"Of course. I've got nothing more to worry about and I can dedicate all my time to you, darling."  
"Good! Maybe we can do some shopping. We'll need to find a nice souvenir for Rose."  
"That can wait until tomorrow. I just want to spend the rest of today alone with you."  
Lapine giggled. "Merry Christmas, K."  
"Merry Christmas, Lapine."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Christmas present! I think you will, based on how much you liked last years. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember that comments are always appreciated!


End file.
